paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Rex
When Rex goes missing without a trace, it's up to Ryder and all the Pups have to go looking for their top officer. It was a calm evening in Adventure Bay and the pups had just had dinner. They were playing in yard and were also waiting for Rex to return from a cave trip. Rex had left 7 hours earlier. Chase and Zuma was playing tug of war. Chase: I'm gonna win! Zuma: I don't think so dude! Patrol Badge At the cave, Rex was making his way back to cave entrance. He was wearing a cave helmet and torch on his head. Rex: I've been here too long. He walked on a bit more when he heard a sound. Rex: Huh? What was that. And before he had the chance to say anything else, the ground below him began so crumble. Rex: Uh oh! Rex started running away, but it was already too late. The ground fell below him! Rex: Help!!! Rex fell with the ground. He started jumping on the rocks as he fell to try to get back to the top. He was doing well until he was hit by a small rock right on his tag! Rex: No! He was pushed into a side way. It was just a big area inside the wall. Rex: I've seen better places. Well, better call Ryder. But then he remembered. His tag was broken and not going to work. Outside the part he was in, the rocks had stopped falling. But there was a huge gap between the top and where Rex was. Rex: Oh mermaids! I'm stuck! With no chance of calling for help either! Patrol Badge At the lookout, Ryder and the pups was getting worried. It was pretty much dark. Ryder: Where could have Rex got too. Rubble: Maybe he got lost in the cave. Rocky: Or ended up somewhere that he needs to be rescued. Marshall: Not Rex. He never needs to be rescued. Ryder: We can't stand here and do nothing anymore! We are going to find him! Skye: But Ryder! How will we find him if we don't have anyway to contact or track him?! Ryder: We are going to start at Jakes Mountain! He was most likely the last one to see him! Let's go! Patrol Badge Ryder and the pups started heading for Jakes Mountain. Patrol Badge They arrived at Jakes Mountain. They ran towards Jake who was cleaning some ski's. Ryder: Hey Jake! Jake: Ryder dude! Pups! Pups: Jake! They leap up and jumped on Jake and started licking him. Jake: Okay, okay! I'm glad to see you all! So what brings you here? Ryder: We're looking for Rex. Jake: Really? That awesome dude was hear about...{Jake looked at his watch}...7 hours ago. Didn't he return from the cave? Ryder: No. And we can't contact him or anything. Jake: Sounds like he could be trouble. Then Everest came along. Pups: Everest! Everest: Oh hey guys! Jake: Hey Everest! We need your help to find Rex. He's missing. Most likely in a cave. Everest: He is?! Well I'm happy to help! Pups: YAY!!! Ryder: Great! Jake, can you lead us to the cave enterance? Jake: Sure dude! But first, let me get some gear! Everest: Me too! Ryder: I think we better get some gear too! Pups: Okay Ryder! They quickly got some gear on. Then Jake started leading them to the cave enterance. Patrol Badge They arrived at the cave entrance. By that time, it was dark! Jake: This is where he went. Rubble: It sure looks dark. Are their any spiders in there? Jake: Maybe. But you'll be fine Rubble. You have done stuff like this before. Rubble: You're right! Ryder: That's the spirit Rubble! Now let's go! They all headed into the cave. Patrol Badge Rex was just sitting in the area he had landed in. Rex: I don't like my chances of getting out of hear. I got nothing useful to get out of here and it's getting cold. Patrol Badge Everyone was searching the cave. Ryder: Rex! Jake: Rex dude! Chase: Rex! Marshall: Where could he be? Ryder: This cave is huge! He could be anywhere! Patrol Badge Rex was still sitting in his spot. He was started in to get cold. Rex: It's getting really cold here now. Then just his luck, his headtorch went out. Rex: Oh bother! Patrol Badge The Paw Patrol was still looking around. Chase was sniffing around when he picked up a scent he knew well. Chase: I got his scent! Rubble: Where did he go? Chase: Down that entrance there! Jake: Let's go! Patrol Badge Rex was starting to get really cold. He was shivering a bit. Rex: Well. If this is it, then it's it. Then he heard someone. Rex: Hello? ?????: Rex?!!! Rex: Chase?! Is that you?! Chase: We're coming Rex! Rex: I'm down here! Rex looked up out of his cave and saw Chase and the others! Rex: Am I glad to see you! Chase: Don't worry Rex! We'll get you out of there! Rex: I know you will! Jake: Good thing I brought a rope with me. I can this to a rock and jump down to get Rex out! Ryder: Good idea! They quickly got to work. Ryder and the Pups held onto the rope just incase it slipped. Jake then started going down slowly. Jake: You still good Rex?! Rex: Yip! But I'm getting really cold! Jake: Don't worry dude! I'm nearly there! Before long, Jake was at the entrance to where Rex was. Rex: Boy am I glad to see you! Jake: And I'm glad to see you too dude! Or mate! The two had a laugh. Jake: Okay, jump on my back and we'll go back up! Rex: Okay! Rex leaped from his cave and jumped onto Jake's back. Rex: I'm good! Jake: Awesome! Okay Ryder! Pull us up! Ryder: On it! With all their strength, Ryder and the Pups pulled the rope back in, Before long, they had pulled Jake up with Rex! Ryder: Great work everyone! Rex jumped onto the ground. Before he noticed, all the pups jumped onto him! Pups: Rex!!! Rex: Whoa! Okay! I'm happy to see you all too! Ryder: We all are Rex! Rex: You didn't miss me did ya? Ryder: Of course we did! Zuma: Yeah! We love you! Rubble: You're awesome! Rex: Oh well, I don't know about that. All though... They all laughed! Jake: Okay! How about we get back to my place?! Ryder: I like that idea! You okay walking Rex? Rex: I'll be slow. I'm pretty cold here. Ryder: Don't worry, take as long as you need. It took a bit of time, but soon Rex managed to walk out of the cave. He was still cold though when he got to Jake's. So Jake got out blankets for him and the pups. Ryder: How are you feeling Rex? Rex: Much better! Thanks to my friends. Jake: Without you, this town would never get better! Then the pups got next to Rex and snuggled up to him. Falling asleep one by one. Rex: I guess it is late. Jake: I think it's time we all tuck in. Ryder: Agreed. Jake fetched Ryder a sleeping back and Jake went to his bed. Overall, it had been a long day. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Adventure